Dirty
by Katze-san
Summary: Voltea su rostro sobre su hombro, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, no puedes evitarlo y la besas, devoras esa boca pronunciada, saboreas cada recóndito lugar de esta, jugueteas con su lengua que solo provoca a la tuya.OS..


**Hola, bueno esta cosa tenía mucho tiempo en mi compu. Había pensado en hacerla un fic largo, pero lo dejé y el sentimiento no regresó. Así que decidí dejarlo como un OS. Espero que les guste y me encantaría saber sus opiniones por favor.**

**Y aprovechando un mini anuncio: ****_Busco Beta. Si estas interesado o conoces a alguien envíame un MP_**

* * *

Entraste al bar con la idea de solo pasar el rato, no tienes la más mínima idea de que fue lo que te motivo a ir a ese lugar, Quizá el aburrimiento, quizá la falta de compañía, lo más probable es que fueran ambos. Te acercas a la barra y pides lo mismo de siempre, el cantinero te entrega un vaso redondo con un líquido ámbar y dos cubos de hielo, que tintinean cuando hacen contacto con el cristal. Sigues creyendo que esto es tan estúpido, mientras te giras y apoyas la espalda de forma casual contra la barra, llevas la copa a tus labios y te asalta el amargo sabor de tu bebida. Mientras tanto tus ojos pasean por el lugar, no sabes lo que buscas, pero quieres encontrarlo con rapidez.

Finges interés por el espectáculo del escenario, realmente ni siquiera sabes que es lo que hay; haces una mueca lo suficientemente desilusionado por tu estupidez al creer, que sea lo que sea que andabas buscando, lo hallarías ahí. Tu copa está casi vacía ahora, los resquicios de esta se adhieren con fuerza al cristal. Has intentado ya en otras ocasiones perderte en el alcohol para mitigar el aburrimiento que se ciñe con fuerza en ti, sopesas la idea de hacer nuevamente lo mismo, cuando sientes que unos ojos te observan; sientes la intensidad de la mirada, y buscas de manera sutil la fuete de la misma. A la altura de tu copa, que usas como pretexto fingiendo beber de ella, encuentras esos ojos que te examinan de manera analítica, casi estás seguro que te ha desnudado con la mirada y eso te enciende. Sus ojos se han encontrado, y piensas que desviará la mirada al hallarse descubierta, pero aún continúa viéndote. Observas a la dueña de la mirada de un oscuro chocolate, mientras mece su castaña cabellera entre sus delgados dedos, algunos de sus mechones rozan sus senos ligeramente expuestos con ese escote en V, su boca se mueve como una insinuación para nada sutil mordiendo su labio inferior para luego delinearlo con una uña escarlata de su dedo índice.

No te has dado cuenta, pero aun sigues sosteniendo la copa vacía contra tus labios, quedando anonadado por la imagen de total seducción que te están brindando, tan solo caes en la cuenta de ello cuando ella ríe y levanta un ceja de manera interrogante, parpadeas sorprendido cuando alguien te ha empujado de forma ligera haciendo que casi pierdas el equilibrio, miras al causante de esto con rencor en la mirada, quien le resta importancia levantando la barbilla en señal de que si quieres arreglarlo fuera del lugar, tú no quieres terminar nuevamente en los separos; así que solo chistas con la lengua y le ignoras. Intentas encontrarte nuevamente con esos ojos, pero te decepcionas al ver vacío el lugar que antes ocupaba.

Resignado te encaras otra vez frente al cantinero moviendo tu copa, este capta la señal y la rellena nuevamente con aquel líquido que en contacto con tu garganta la hace arder para depositar una extraña sensación en tu pecho y un ligero mareo en tus sentidos. No llevas la cuenta de las copas sin embargo sabes que aún no tienes lo suficiente para si quiera estar algo "eufórico", tan solo la sensación de cansancio. Observas de manera periférica que alguien se sienta a tu izquierda, te es indiferente y tan solo miras al frente, pensando en que mejor deberías irte a casa antes de terminar con la cara en el inodoro otra vez; hasta que una mano de uñas escarlata toma tu copa. Con incredulidad miras como la chica de mirada oscura se lleva tu copa a los labios, y sonríe al depositarla vacía en la madera oscura de la barra, no sabes qué hacer ni que pensar, sin embargo tu cuerpo si sabe que es lo que quiere y se ve claramente complacido cuando la castaña susurra junto a tu lóbulo _"baño"._ Esa sola palabra y la mano que te guía son suficientes para que todo el alcohol abandone tu cuerpo siendo sustituido por la lujuria y el deseo.

No sabes cómo y mucho menos importa, pero se están besando en un cubículo del baño de hombres, en ese espacio reducido te tiene contra la puerta, sus piernas rodeando tus caderas sus manos perdidas en tu cabello, ella tironea de esté y gimes con apreciación mientras tu sostienes su peso ligeramente recostado; con una mano en su espalda baja y con la otra jugueteando con uno de sus pezones. La oyes gemir cuando los aprietas un poco más de lo debido en la línea del deseo y el dolor. En respuesta muerde tus labios, y la sensación va a tu entrepierna que se frota de forma salvaje contra su pelvis.

Los sonidos se hacen más y más salvajes y entre cortados, _¡Y solo se están besando!_, pero ya no aguantas deseas follarla de forma cruda y dura. Ella parece verlo en tus ojos porque abre más las piernas y agradeces nuevamente que llevara una falda, y al instante una idea cruza por tu mente. No lo razonas, ni le preguntas; tan solo en menos de lo que duró su sorpresa la tienes contra la puerta del baño con las piernas separadas. Más tarde te preguntaras como es que hiciste eso que parece físicamente imposible, ahora solo estas concentrado en la sensación de tu palma contra sus glúteos suaves, hallas una minúscula tanga tan solo la haces ligeramente a un lado mientras tus dedos se deslizan entre sus pliegues húmedos.

Escuchas su gemido y sus caderas se contonean contra tus dígitos que tan solo están explorando, no has hecho movimiento alguno, tan solo te deleitas con la sensación de cálida humedad, pero eso no parece satisfacerla y comienza a balancearse penetrándose ella misma con tus dedos. Tan solo te muerdes el labio, mientras que tu erección palpita contra la tela de los vaqueros. Con la mano libre tomas uno de sus senos y lo masajeas, escuchando los suspiros entrecortados que ella te ofrece. Su piel es suave, cálida, receptiva. Acercas tus labios a su cuello y comienzas a morderlo, al parecer esto le gusta, se mueve con mayor insistencia contra tus dedos. Voltea su rostro sobre su hombro, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, no puedes evitarlo y la besas, devoras esa boca pronunciada, saboreas cada recóndito lugar de esta, jugueteas con su lengua que solo provoca a la tuya. Les hace falta el aire y se separan, tu boca contra su hombro, estas tan caliente que crees que ya no puede más, pero casi pierdes la razón cuando ella con esa voz ronca y seductora te dice en el oído como quiere que la folles, palabras sucias y tentadoras. No esperas más y retiras tus dedos mientras ella protesta, te desabrochas los pantalones y los bajas solo lo suficiente para dejar salir tu doliente erección, ella gime al verla. Y un segundo te basta para mirarla, su pose es tan seductora y arrebatadora que un sonido ronco abandona tus cuerdas bucales.

Ella ríe, te parece tan natural y encantador que sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en tus labios, pero al instante sientes como se frota contra ti mandando sensaciones eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo que se acunan en tu vientre bajo, nuevamente con una impulsividad que te parece desconocida. Arremetes contra ella penetrándola de lleno, un gritillo se le escapa de los labios al sentir la invasión. Pero no tarda en moverse a tu ritmo, moviendo las caderas para encontrarse con tu pelvis. Las sensaciones te desgarran, es aún más deliciosa de lo que creías, sus paredes de atrapan más fuerte de lo que imaginabas, rodeándote de calor y humedad, por un momento tan solo te abandonas ante la sensación, bajando la mirada y observando cómo entras y sales de ella. Los sonidos te llegan te parecen delirantes, sin embargo quieres más, así que con una mano te diriges hasta su clítoris jugueteando con él, sientes como le fallan las piernas y te llenas de orgullo por ello. Ahora los sonidos que emiten son más salvajes, guturales, casi primitivos. Empuja con más fuerza mientras de sus labios se oye algo parecido a "_más"_, decides cumplir su petición, así que con la otra mano te apoyas contra la puerta sin dejar de atender su botón del placer. Al parecer fue una buena idea, ya que tus embestidas ahora son más profundas, rápidas y fuertes. Ella tiene el pecho y torso contra la puerta y el pensamiento de que quizá esta ceda te viene a la mente siendo sustituido rápidamente por otro de gula.

Ambos están perdidos entre todo lo que ocurre en ese estrecho lugar, poco les importa que los ocupantes de otros cubículos les escuchen, es más la idea de que alguno se masturbe al escucharlos te parece interesante.

Tu respiración se ha hecho más pesada y agitada, observas el movimiento del cuerpo frente al tuyo; el balanceo de este, el lacio cabello castaño marrón agitándose, sus manos contra la puerta siendo soporte; el rostro contorsionado por la excitación, sonrojado por el sexo, los labios hinchados por los besos dados. Pero te distraes cuando sientes que las contracciones son más fuertes, llenándote de corrientes eléctricas, está a punto de llegar; su cuerpo te lo dice, así que aceleras más. Basta poco para que llegue gimiendo de manera incontrolable, te gusta ese sonido y sientes como tu propia liberación está cerca, unas embestidas más y tu semen se derrama entre sus piernas.

Están agitados, cansados, pero satisfechos. Te retiras lentamente sentándote en el retrete, ella se voltea y una sonrisa está gravada en su rostro y quizá igual a la que tienes. Observas como se quita la tanga que tan solo hiciste a un lado y la usa para limpiarse tu esperma de ella, al terminar te la avienta, deposita un beso en tus labios, acomoda su ropa, cabello, y se retira.

Hasta que estas solo y miras la ropa interior no te das cuenta que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres, eso hace que tu sonrisa se intensifique, acomodas tu ropa pero antes de salir dejas la ropa en el bote de basura. Te enjuagas la cara y un tipo te mira, te sonríe y palmea la espalda. Y no puedes vitar preguntarse si se habrá masturbado con los sonidos mientras Sales del baño. Decides beber algo antes de irte, en la barra y copa en mano ves a tu amigo, el hombre quién ha sido casi tu hermano. Te saluda y se extraña de verte ahí, le explicas que estabas aburrido de estar solo en el departamento. Él sonríe gustoso y te dice que ha quedado con una chica, que te la quiere presentar; por la forma en la que habla y el brillo en sus ojos sabes que está muy emocionado y eso te alegra, piensas que esa mujer ha de ser esplendida si ha podido capturar la mirada de tu amigo y deseas conocerla.

Mira detrás de ti y sonríe como idiota al levantarse, no te hace falta mirar así que pides un trago más, oyes tu nombre y volteas intrigado por la dama que ha robado el corazón a tu amigo

Y tragas con dificultad, mientras extiendes tu mano hacia la mujer que minutos antes gemía contigo en el baño. Ella solo sonríe y se pega a tu amigo mientras te lanza una mirada retadora.

Sientes algo en el pecho, no es culpa ni mucho menos y crees que quizá haber salido esta noche no fue tan malo como creías.


End file.
